


Our Family

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Pregnancy, Wizarding Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: James and Lily have some news.





	Our Family

The cold and crisp air stung Sirius’ eyes as he glided above the small towns and villages that made up the countryside below him. The only warmth came from the trunk of his bike and radiated out over his legs, forcing him to keep close to it so his torso didn’t freeze. Luckily, there was a banding of fog around him that shielded his silhouette from any onlookers but as he descended, spotting the village ahead, his cover was weak. He sped up hoping no muggles were out, even though it was early, and that the dark sky would be enough to hide him and his bike. 

Godric’s hollow came into view, the roofs of the quaint cottages and rows of Tudor-esq houses appeared before him. The glow of the lamplight was warm and inviting. His bike rumbled as he descended, hitting the ground with a bump as he landed at the edge of the village. Dismounting, Sirius placed his bike on the outskirts of the town, on the old gravel road that made up one of the only entrances. 

Though it was cold he walked slowly, looking around the empty streets and abandoned houses that now made up the once busy village. There wasn’t a soul around and even the houses seemed empty - curtains drawn at an early hour lights out. Many gardens looked unkempt as if their residents hadn’t tended to them in months, that was if they were still there.

People were hiding. They were scared. In a normal village, there would have been no change but the all magical community felt the burden of the war and they were showing their terror. Saddened by the sight he sped up and hurried down the lane to his left trying to reach his destination as quick as possible. He reached the gate quickly and after a swift scan of the area, he entered the garden which was protected by the concealment charm. This house wasn’t like the others, it was not derelict on the contrary, it had all signs of life. The windows glowed with the light behind them and through the bottom ones Sirius could see James, playing with Harry on the couch. Sirius moved to the side of the house and after a brief knock on the door entered announcing his arrival, ‘James, Lil it’s me,’  
he said as he dumped his shoes at the door, lest he be scolded by Lily who was, since having Harry, very house proud. 

He moved down the hallway and out into the living room where James was sat on the couch with Harry in his arms, as he had been a minute ago. The boy turned as he entered, his green eyes following Sirius in delight, his pudgy hands reaching out for his godfather.  
‘Hello mate,’ Sirius said as he took one of Harry’s outstretched hands between his fingers for a second and squeezed it.   
‘How was the flight in?’ James asked, his eyes leaving Harry who was now fiddling with the soft material of James’ shirt.  
‘Not too bad, it’s cold though,’ Sirius replied sinking into the armchair opposite the pair. James chuckled.  
‘It is October mate,’ he said to Sirius’ who merely rolled his eyes in response.  
‘I know that, Moony and Wormtail about yet?’  
‘Peter’s not here yet, Remus is in the kitchen helping Lily make dinner.’  
‘Course he is,’ Sirius chuckled, reclining back in his chair, watching the baby absent-minded. Harry was becoming fidgety now, wanting to leave the grasp of James’ arms and so he lowered him onto the floor where his play mat lay. Harry crawled around for a second, before falling back onto his bottom, his hands clasping around the blocks that lay in front of them and then moving it to his mouth.

‘So, come on,’ Sirius said, his eyes tearing from Harry’s movements for a moment, resting them on the similar face sat on the couch opposite, ‘what’s all this about? The ominous summoning – we’re supposed to be staying away from each other –’  
‘Yeah like that’s worked, you’re around here every five minutes, no matter what Dumbledore says.’  
‘I like to think the rules don’t apply to me,’ Sirius smirked.  
‘Like I don’t know that,’ James chuckled, leaning forward to reach a hand out to Harry who was reaching for him. 

‘James could you check if -oh hi Sirius,’ Lily said and she bounded into the room before moving past the boys and into the adjoining dining room placing cutlery and napkins onto the table.   
‘Check what?’ James asked.   
‘Check if Harry needs his nappy changed before dinner.’  
‘I’m sure his godfather would love to check-’  
‘-He would not,’ Sirius cut in.   
‘Don’t even try and palm him off,’ Lily chastised looking at James with a stern look, ‘just check.’ 

And with that she hurried back past them, picking Harry up off the floor and giving him to James expectantly. James took the child begrudgingly and moved out of the room as Lily went back to the kitchen. Sirius was alone in the living room for less than a minute before there was a noise in the hall and Peter appeared in the doorway, wet and harried.   
‘Hey Pete,’ Sirius greeted. Peter looked at him and smiled. It looked odd, somewhat forced, and Sirius’ looked at him curiously, ‘what’ve you been up to?’  
‘N-nothing,’ Peter said nervously before his face smoothed out and a calm fell upon his demeanour, ‘I’ve just had to do some things with the order – nothing important and that. Is the food nearly ready I’m starving?’

Peter moved from the doorway and went to sit at the table, so he was out of Sirus’ eye line before James reappeared.  
‘That was horrendous,’ he said with his nose scrunched up in disgust.   
‘Serves you right for not wanting to do it,’ Sirius said. His thoughts had fallen from Peter and were now with James and the baby, upon whom he was now reaching out for. James decanted the child into his arms making Harry squeal just as Remus and Lily appeared at the kitchen door. They moved through the room chatting enthusiastically, their arms laden with serving bowls and plates. The group moved hurriedly to the dining room table and sat down in their normal seats as Sirius placed Harry into his high chair. 

Food was dished onto plates as the chatter rose. The conversation mostly revolved around Harry or the Order. It was a nice evening and they were determined to stay away from awkward topics – hoping to cling to the sense of normalcy that they’d been able to have so little of. 

The group was mostly finished as Lily mopped up Harry’s cheeks and hands gently.   
‘Go on then,’ Sirius said. He was reclined in his chair, that was situated opposite Lily and James, and watched the couple with narrowed eyes.   
‘What?’ Lily asked, looking up from Harry momentarily though her hand continued its tirade against the stubborn stains on his chubby cheeks.   
‘Go on, lay on us whatever big news you’ve got under your belts,’ he taunted smugly, watching the couple twitch in their seats as their eyes glanced at each other not so subtly. Remus and Peter’s eyes flicked between their friends writing for the reaction.  
‘What makes you think-’  
‘Please, you two never gather us as formally as this unless it’s something big,’ Sirius said.  
‘He’s got a pint’ Remus interjected with a half-smile.

James sighed and leant forward, resting his elbows on the table and running a hand down his face. Lily looked at him, before coming to sit closer to him – her hand ceasing it’s cleaning of Harry’s face.   
‘What it is,’ Lily started but her resolve crumbled as she shared a nervous glance with her husband. It was nerve-wracking watching them. All his life James had a been unbelievably cocky and outgoing. Lily had also been confident and self-assured though admittedly without the arrogance so seeing them even remotely shaken was not reassuring.  
‘It’s just that…well, we’ve. I don’t know how to say it,’ James mumbled.  
‘It’s just that…’  
‘You’re pregnant.’

It was a statement rather than a question. The voice was small but was undoubtedly Remus’ low assured tones. Everyone’s head snapped towards him before their gazes fell back to Lily, eyeing her closely.   
‘How did you know?’ James asked utterly perplexed as Lily simply smiled, although it seemed somewhat sad.  
‘Well it’s obvious,’ Remus said simply though the group still looked confused. Sirius looked torn he was undoubtedly excited but current wizarding climate jeopardised his happiness about the revelation. Peter, however, looked like he was about to be sick.   
‘We were talking before. You hated the smell of the olives I got out of the fridge before, said they knocked you sick, remember? You’ve never minded before. I didn’t think much of it but then I was watching you and you’re more thoughtful about your stomach and come to think of it I don’t think I’ve seen you in anything that wasn’t baggy in a couple of months. Plus, you’re the only one not drinking right now…it sort of all adds up.’  
‘Woah, Remus the little detective,’ Sirius chuckled causing Remus to roll his eyes.   
‘Just because some of us are focused on what’s going on around them.’  
‘Whatever you say Mr Poirot.’  
‘Woah,’ James said, ‘that’s some deducting.’  
‘Yeah, I bet you figured it out before James did,’ Lily chuckled.  
‘Hey!’  
‘I bet Harry figured it out before James did,’ Sirius added getting a titter from the group, ‘seriously though congratulations guys.’

Sirius rose from his chair and moved around the table to hug his friends as Remus and Peter followed suit. They moved from the table to the living room where Lily produced a scan picture – it was merely a tiny blob on grainy sonogram paper but not one of them deny their happiness at the addition to their little family. They chatted for a while before Lily was torn away as Harry had become sleepy and needed to go to bed. She disappeared upstairs, the child in hand, as the men gathered the plates and took them into the kitchen. Remus ran the water in the sink as James stood at his side, tea towel in hand waiting to tackle the dishes. 

Peter remained quiet and chose to sit apart from the group favouring to sit down at the kitchen table in contract to Sirius who, steadying his beer in his hand, jumped up on the kitchen counter next to the working pair and said, ‘So c’mon. What you thinking, Prongs?’  
‘About what?’ James said nonchalantly, drying the first plate Remus had just passed him.  
‘Baby numero dos. The second coming. My second Godchild.’   
‘My godchild,’ Remus interjected, ‘you already got one.’  
‘And I’m doing such a great job they’re going to give me the next one, right James?’  
‘Should probably give one of the other two a shot, Pads. I mean we’ve already sent Harry down the wrong path giving him you might as well give this kid a shot, right?’  
‘Funny,’ Sirius deadpanned, ‘seriously though, you alright?’  
‘Yeah, I’m fine, Lil’s all het up about it. But we’re safe as we can be right now. This has to die down eventually, Dumbledore will think of something soon and the Order will take him down.’  
‘You believe that?’ Peter asked in a shaky yet confident voice. James turned from the sink and rested his back against it Remus continued to wash up, placing the plates in the rack behind him.   
‘Of course, I do Pete, don’t you?’   
‘I don’t know anymore.’  
‘Well that’s not going to help anything,’ Sirius said with a hard edge to his voice.   
‘I’m just saying-‘  
‘Well don’t. They’re bringing another kid into the world, the last thing they need is you being a Debbie Downer about everything. All doom and gloom about you-know-who and the death eaters. They’re here, they’re safe and we're going to have another family member in like 6 months.’  
‘Yeah,’ Remus said, ‘you should be happy, Prongs. Harry’s pretty cool and there’s gonna be another one. No matter the circumstances that’s amazing, right?’  
‘Yeah,’ James muttered before his tone became more brazen, ‘no, you’re right. I’m not upset about that. Another kid, that’s as amazing as Harry? Sign me up. I just can’t help have this pit in my stomach about what’s going to happen. And I can’t tell Lil she’s already freaking out and she’s the one that’s got to carry her.’  
‘Her?’ Remus asked with a half-smile. James flushed deep pink and smiled bashfully.  
‘Lil thinks it’s another boy but I’m not convinced. I think it’s a girl.’

The boys smiled at each other before Sirius said, ‘count me out of godfather duties. This one is all Remus – no way could I help a little girl.’  
‘Only because she’d have you wrapped around her finger,’ James snorted.  
‘Like Harry doesn’t,’ Peter added.  
‘You guys think it’ll be alright?’  
Sirius rolled his eyes but smiled, ‘course it’ll be alright Prongs. I mean we’ve had your back through everything. There’s nothing we’ve not done for each other, right?’  
‘Right.’  
‘So, no matter what that bastard wants to do he’s not coming anywhere near our family. Fully grown or newly born, I promise,’ Sirius said as he leant forward and clapped his friend on the shoulder, a smile on his handsome face. James smiled back though he was fighting against the lump in his throat. Remus nudged him from his place at the sink, smiling reassuringly. 

‘When did you get so soppy?’ Remus chuckled.   
‘Shut up.’


End file.
